


Love, Chocolate, and Marshmallows

by YouveGotAFiendInMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BL, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sweet, The Mindscape, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cocoa, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouveGotAFiendInMe/pseuds/YouveGotAFiendInMe
Summary: CW: nightmare mention, some general unease





	Love, Chocolate, and Marshmallows

Cold days weren’t all that rare for the sides to experience, though usually on such days, they all crowded around the TV, huddled amongst piles of blankets to keep warm, and they’d inevitably all fall asleep in a pile, of course only to wake up with stiff necks and aching joints.

However, this day, Virgil had simply refused to leave bed, as he’d spent the entire night tossing and turning after a series of nightmares had completely rattled him, and Logan, being the most level-headed and least likely to follow suit and panic alongside Virgil, had offered to console the anxious side, which left only Patton and Roman.

Patton didn’t mind it, he figured, as he graciously accepted the cup of hot cocoa that Roman offered, but he felt like without Virgil and Roman hurling insults at one another, and without the occasional fun fact from Logan, it was much quieter.

Roman tore open a bag of mini marshmallows after setting his own mug on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch, and without so much as a warning, slid to sit behind Patton who was laid out across the couch. Patton didn’t mind though, and took a sip of the hot cocoa with a sigh of joy at the warmth it offered. Not that a blanket over his legs and Roman’s warm body behind him wasn’t warn enough, but the additional sensation offered by the drink made him feel a bit sleepy, and he rested his head on Roman’s chest.

“What movie did you choose?” Roman questioned as he tossed a marshmallow into his mouth, chewing with a sly grin.

“Uh, share.” Patton scoffed, only to giggle immediately after as several marshmallows were plopped into his cup, “I chose Robin Hood.”

Roman’s eyes lit up, “A man after my own heart.” He joked.

Patton sipped his drink and shared a look with Roman, barely able to keep from smirking as he took a drink, swallowing before speaking, “I find it _heart _to believe you’re that easy to please.”__

____

____

The two exploded into infectious laughter that echoed through the room, causing Patton to spill the now lukewarm liquid all over himself and Roman, though neither seemed to mind as their laughter only got louder, to the point that they both held their sides as tears washed down their faces.

Roman leaned over Patton, snickering as he let his hands move to Patton’s arms which were now sticky from the sugary drink, “Logan is going to kill us.”

Patton fanned his face as he sat up, face flushed pink, “That’s if we don’t clean it before he gets back.”

Patton moved to twist from his blanket but fell back on top of Roman, the pair now nose-to-nose as Patton draped his arms over Roman’s broad shoulders, and as Patton’s face heated further, he couldn’t help but think back to the famous moment in the Lady and the Tramp where the canines had shared a kiss, though he and Roman hadn’t actually touched lips.

Roman looked slightly delirious from laughter, but he quickly sobered as he realized the compromising position they were in. When Patton didn’t move away, Roman leaned in and kissed the tip of the affectionate side’s nose, noting the way Patton’s eyes widened at the kiss. As Roman saw no discomfort or resistance, he let his eyes fall shut and he leaned in to close the space between them.

Patton’s heart felt ready to explode from emotion, and millions of different things to do or say ran through his head but he realized with slight horror that he was whimpering as his hands moved to Roman’s hair. Roman deepened their kiss as the movie played in the background and moved his hands up to cup Patton’s face, and when he finally had Patton’s face in his grip, Roman noted with amusment that Patton’s chin and neck had also been soaked by the cocoa.

Roman’s mouth was soft, impossibly so, and Patton tugged Roman in closer with a shudder as he tilted his head slightly upward to catch Roman’s lower lip between his teeth. Where had that come from? Before Patton could be horrified he heard Roman gasp for breath and he let go, pulling away as they both breathlessly watched each other.

With a small smile Roman leaned in and pressed kisses to Patton’s neck, giving a small lick before mumbling, “You taste like cocoa.”

The two dissolved into giggles and laid back down together, eyes turned to the TV as their hands intertwined.


End file.
